When You Need A Friend
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: Because everybody needs somebody sometimes. / Two-shot. First chapter is more Cade friendship, but next chapter is Bade :


**no authors note this time. well, i guess me saying that makes an authors note, so whatever. **

**When You Need A Friend**

The day had been pretty normal for Cat Valentine. Well, as normal as it can be when you live her life. Her brother had been pretty quiet throughout the day, until her mother had to take him to his "special doctor", then he threw a fit. So Cat did what she usually did, went up to her room and blasted her favorite music, drowning him out. Her dad was still at work and her mother and brother were still gone when someone knocked on the door. Cat paused the movie she had been watching and got up off the comfy couch. She walked to the door and yelled "Coming!" in her happy, perky voice. She opened the door and was a bit shocked at what she saw.

"H-hey, Jade" she stuttered, trying to sound happy again.

"Hi, Cat. can I come in?" Jade didn't say it snottily or sarcastically like she usually would, her voice was weak and unstable.

"Why do you look so... sad?" Cat asked her gently, knowing what a vulnerable state her best friend was in.

"I-it's nothing" Cat knew Jade wasnt telling the truth, it took something really big to upset Jade like this, but Cat also knew not to press the matter at the moment. Cat may not know everything, or everybody, but she knows Jade, and she knows when to stop pushing if she's upset.

"Okay," Cat let her in the house. "I was watching a movie, it's really funny. you wanna finish watching it with me?" Jade ran a hand through her hair and swiped at the tiny tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "Yeah, sure" she said quietly and followed Cat to the couch.

The movie really was funny, it was some sort of romantic comedy that was really more of a chick-flick, but the two girls enjoyed watching it. It was about this woman that worked as book editor and her assistant. The woman, Margret, was Canadian and her Visa had expired, so she forced her assistant, Andrew, to marry her so she wouldn't get deported. They went up to Alaska to tell his family the news that they were engaged. Turns out, his family was kind of odd. His dad wanted him to come back home and run the family company, and they never agreed with one another. His grandma, or "Gammy", as she was called, turned out to be a spirit-worshiper. And his mother simply tried to keep peace around the house. Margret and Andrew go through an assortment of wierd situations, and eventually fall in love for real. It was very funny and even Jade laughed several times.

When the movie was over, Jade was in a much better mood. When Cat thought she was feeling good enough, she asked her what had been the matter with her earlier. A sad look came over Jade's face and Cat regretted asking her. Jade looked down at her lap, "Me and Beck are fighting." she said quietly.

"You guys fight all the time though," Cat said "and you always make up, everytime."

Jade glanced up at her "Yeah, but it just feels different this time, you know? like he's really really mad this time. usually, when we fight, its not that bad. I yell and get mad over something and he tries to calm me down. That's all our usual 'fights' are. This time, though, it wasnt like he was trying to make it better, it was like he was just as mad as I was, and he yelled at me and it was just..." she trailed off and a single tear rolled down her face. Cat walked to the side of the couch Jade was sitting on and hugged her tight.

"It'll all be okay, Jade. You guys always find a way to fix things. You love each other, thats all you need" Ah, Cat. Always living in her world of fairytales, but maybe sometimes they were true, or maybe they weren't. You have to work at relationships, whether they are friendships are love, it doesn't stay stable by just doing whatever you want to do whenever you want to do it, you have to think about the other person in the relationship, too. You're no longer on your own, you have someone to help you along your way. You're going to need to cry on thier shoulder sometimes and you're going to have to support them at times, but they will do the same for you in return.

Jade hugged Cat back, "You know, Cat. I think you just might be right. I think I'm going to go talk to Beck right now." she smiled at her. Cat squealed and smiled so wide Jade thought her mouth might fall off her face. Jade gathered her things, before she left she turned back to Cat. "Thanks, Cat. I really needed a friend, and you're the only person who really wants to be my friend and is there for me when I need you, other than Beck, of course." Cat nodded "Your welcome. and I'm happy I'm your friend, not many people can seem to be around me long." she smiled brightly at her before Jade turned and walked out the door to her car. When Jade got in her car, her cell phone beeped with a text message.

To: Jade

From: Cat

drive safe :) and good luck! :)

Jade smiled and started driving toward her destination, Beck's RV.

**a/n: okay, so a bit of a cliff hanger, so I think im going to write another chapter. This is my first try at a story on the friendship of Cat and Jade, which I love by the way. :)**


End file.
